poisontail_encyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PoisonTail
Please remember that the information is from the SporeWiki, so please don't complain about it "A lovely bunch of citizens and soldiers, they sure do a great job!" -Thornaxion The Poisontails are creatures which prosper, evolve and adapt regardless of the conditions, if they are on a lava planet, or a sea filled world, they will find a way to be prepared. Their body structure is that similair of a raptor, with a long sail that reaches from their head to the end of their tail, often weaponized with a Spiked Mace tail, to harm any attackers and to get an advantage, often hunting in packs of about 4 to even 8 members of the species at once, will attack the strongest creature they ecounter (yes, epic creatures count too), trying to be stealthy and then attacking the creature with whatever they have. Their primary diet consists of meat and fish, using their long jaws to catch the said fish, they will even go as far and try to fly onto space ships and try to show their wings, as their form of saying hi as creatures. Lifestyle The PoisonTails mostly prefer to live in blue T3 Planets, in order to have a slight advantage of survivabilty, as creatures, they hunt in large packs, attacking the prey straight ahead, biting the said prey with strong jaws and attacking it with claws, they are super territorial, and will never hesitate to guard their nest, even if it is risking their lives for good, when dealing with epics, they use their spiked tails to potentially cripple them, then attacking the head, slashing the eyes of the said epic to prevent them from noticing that something is harming them (But this may fail if the epic takes echolocation to it's advantage), once the epic is done for, they try to get chunks to their nests, not getting too much, their body shape allows them to take advantage of speed with their feet, when 2 alphas ecounter eachother, they will attack eachother, not too brutally, but to just at least cause slight harm, alphas attack eachother as a method to see who will be the leader of the nest, the loser will serve as a nest guard in order to at least give them a role, the creatures will migrate after 2 years on the same spot, flying in an arrow shape so the alpha has a clear view of a next spot to land on. Adaptation and Evolution Their very unstable genetic code allowed them to adapt to dangerous enviroments, such as Arctic PoisonTails, which evolved to have fur and horns to impress other members of their species, or even the Rose PoisonTail, which has spikes, to get predators away from it that try to bite it, as an extra kick some Rose PoisonTails went as far as to have a Purple tint, to scare away attackers due to their spikes containing a neurotoxin which can cause symptoms from Muscle Spazms to Nausea. Culture and History The PoisonTails later had a leader, named Venomiz which took the leadership after their previous leader, named Neuros had died, their culture and beliefs in peace in war had spread across all their areas, when they became a civilization, there was absolute chaos, constant strikes, banks failing and even manifestations happening, but that was solved after multiple entertainment parks were built, so the strikes vanished, so better banks were built, get that check, and the manifests have vanished as a result of better stuff built, triple check, but then, space stage... Languages Their basic language is often Polish, English and Russian, often Polish and English, but the leaders speaked in Russian, exept for one we will talk about later... Space Trade When the space stage was reached, the leader accepted to steer the first space ship, it was chaotic at first, but later got the hang of it after plenty of missions and civilization discoveries, they started to trade with the civilizations they met, until they were gone, it was pretty much the best idea ever, now being a large empire was a success, until hell broke loose. The June 8th Crisis On the morning of the 8th of June 2526, Venomiz was suprise attacked by his right hand man, Thornaxion, in a violent attemt to overthrow Venomiz and take his spot, the fight was fierce and dangerous, after 2 hours of fighting, Thornaxion stabs Venomiz in the chest and kicks him to the floor, Thornaxion screams in victory and shows what he did in front of the public, panic and fear happened, Venomiz was dead, the assasination was fully successful, Thornaxion promised that he would build much better entertainment parks to calm down the public, and it was true! Brutal Expansion and Grox Alliance After Thornaxion took the spot has the leader, he planned a plot, TO TAKE OVER THE GALAXY ARM! He went from one empire to another, taking it over easily, destroying any city on the planet he wants to take over, he claimed over 10 billion lives on his evil conquest to be the ultimate dominator, he eventially ecountered the Grox and accepted their partnership with him, now destroying empires with the Planet Buster like a pure maniac he was, being highly respected within the Grox community, and even awarded a medal for his mad deeds.